


Family, No Matter What

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pro-Empire Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana and Quinn meet their child who defected to the Republic.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Family, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> A "What if" scenario

”You know what Alystan has been up to?”

Natjana’s sudden question made Quinn take his eyes away from the main computer. “I have not received any further info on her, my lord,” he said curtly, even though tenseness started to form in his body. “Why do you ask?”

“Because, she’s here,” Natjana said and turned around, igniting her lightsaber. Its red light created an eerie atmosphere in the small command center. Quinn turned his gaze to the door that whirred open a few moments later.

A young, barely fifteen years old Sith came from there with three Republic troopers behind her. Alystan’s blue lightsaber was lit, and her eyes widened when she recognized them. “Do not shoot,” she quickly said to the troopers who looked at each other, but lowered their weapons.

“Continue uploading, Quinn,” Natjana ordered and Quinn nodded. He typed in the rest of the basic code to make the uploading go faster. He also pressed his comlink out of sight to alert reinforcements, after the tiniest bit of hesitation.  

“It’s good to see you again, daughter,” Natjana said. Her voice was smooth, but Quinn could hear the small mocking in her words. Alystan frowned, her lightsaber still pointing at her mother. “I don’t want to fight you,” she said, “But I will, if you don’t stop what you’re doing.”

“If you come back to us, you don’t need to fight us at all,” Natjana said, and Quinn could see how the frown on his daughter’s face grew deeper. “Your mother’s right, Aly,” he said, which made Alystan turn to him. The pained look on her face made Quinn’s features soften. “We are always prepared for your return.”

Alystan huffed and laughed, seemingly not being able to believe what she was hearing. “Say what you want but I’m not coming back,” she snapped. “I have seen what the Empire can do, and will never be part of it again.”

“You would abandon us and your heritage, just because of some Republic lies?” Natjana asked, and the previous mocking in her voice was now easy to hear. Before Alystan could answer, several pair of footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Their daughter’s eyes widened, and she glanced behind herself.

“Never assume that the odds are with you,” Quinn said. “They rarely are, and a very few, exceptional people can-” “This was a trap,” Alystan interrupted, and the surprised look on her face turned to anger. “You were planning to get the data, and kill the jedi that came to investigate.”

“The jedi would have been a bonus,” Natjana said nonchalantly, and the sound of footsteps could be heard closer. The troopers with Alystan looked visibly nervous but their weapons were still pointed towards the floor.

“But since it was you that answered the distress call, that bonus is no more,” Natjana said, and turned to Quinn. He was already taking the datapad out of the computer. “All the info is in here, my lord,” he said, scrolling through it.

“Good.”

Their backup finally reached the room, all their guns pointing at their daughter and the troopers. Quinn watched how Alystan slowly shut down her lightsaber, giving it to Natjana who had went forth. When their daughter ordered the troopers to give their weapons away too, Quinn walked to her lord’s side.

“You will not be harmed but we’ll have to hold you for 48 hours,” Quinn said, when the cuffs were slapped on the troopers’ wrists. Alystan remained uncuffed and she crossed her arms, looking at him annoyed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, which made Quinn feel oddly unmoved by the look.

“You mean I won’t be harmed,” Alystan muttered. “Yes. And if you try to pull any ‘epic heroics’, just remember what happened previously to those with you,” Natjana said firmly. Alystan’s jaw clenched but she didn’t say anything back.

“When do you think she will learn?” Quinn asked, when their backup was escorting their daughter and the prisoners out. “Soon enough. She’s a teenager and this is just her latest fancy,” Natjana grumbled, clearly trying not to sound annoyed but failing rather spectacularly. “And, if she doesn’t… Well, we have managed to keep her safe from both sides like this for a while now.”

“I trust your judgement, my lord,” Quinn said quietly, watching how their daughter walked her head raised high between the Republic prisoners. Natjana was in the right; no matter what happened, they would find a way to keep their daughter safe and happy. Even if it meant only seeing her in moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
